Shadows
by mistercow
Summary: From Shadow's creation until he was sent to Earth, he wanted to find his purpose. He doesn't want to be a mindless killer, but that may be his destiny...


Shadows of Life

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Okay, this is my first story in first-person. It's also my first drama. Well, enjoy.

************************************************************************

Shadows of Darkness 

DARKNESS. Darkness. That was all I could see. Darkness surrounding me, overtaking me, enveloping me. Who was I? I looked down at my own hand, but all I could see was darkness. Suddenly, a sound. A voice. Now more than one voice. But all I could hear was whispering murmurs, veiled by the darkness.

_"Amazing…"_

_"Incredible…"_

_"How did you create this, Gerald?"_

_"What is it?"_

            I wish I knew. Who _was_ I? I didn't know anything. All I knew was the darkness. Suddenly, a light. A voice. Was it speaking to me, or was it a trick of the darkness?

"Wake up… Shadow…Wake up… Can you hear me…?" 

"Yes."

_"I am Gerald Robotnik, your creator. You are on the space colony ARK."_

"But… who am I?"

"You are Shadow the Hedgehog, the world's ultimate life form. Wake up. Look at the light."

            I stirred. I opened my eyes. A blinding light. Human shapes loomed over me. I looked down at my hand again. It was darkness. My whole body was darkness. This Robotnik said I was Shadow. But the Shadow of what? A Shadow cannot exist without a source. I knew _what_ I was, but _who _was I?

            "Welcome to life, Shadow."

            But what _was_ my life? What was my purpose? I wanted answers.

            "Why am I here?"

            "You were created as a weapon. Your purpose is to destroy."

            I sagged down. So I was a killer… So with my new life, I was to take others? It didn't make sense. Why create a new life, if it is just to destroy others? What was the difference? I wanted to know. I wanted to _understand_. I slammed my fist down angrily. It shook the floor. I heard the murmurings again…

_"The power…"_

_"Incredible…"_

_"Magnificent…"_

I was angry at these voices. Why did they taunt me? I didn't want to be an amazing killer. Why did I have to be? Why did this Gerald bring me into this world, if he was only going to curse me as a murderer? I was mad. Why me? Why didn't they create some other person to be the 'ultimate life form'?

            "Why," I demanded.

            "Why what?"

            "Why must I be a killer."

            "Because that is your purpose."

            "But why is it my purpose!"

            "Because we needed a weapon to destroy. You are that weapon."

            "I do not want to be."

            "You have no choice."

            "Why would you create a new life, just to lose other lives?"

            "Such is the way of life."

            "No it is not! Yours is a way of death! Why must I be a part of it!"

            "Because that is why we created you, and it is your destiny."

            "What if I do not wish this as my destiny?"

            "One does not decide their own destiny!" 

            This ended the argument. I was enveloped in darkness again: not in vision, but in thought. So I couldn't choose my destiny? If I was to be a killer, why not kill this evil man now? That way I would have killed, and could pursue something better; and I would have ridded humanity of one of its scars.

            Questions. I was full of questions. But who could answer them? This man was cold and unfeeling. I needed someone to talk to, someone to share my troubles with. I needed… a _friend_.

            But what if I was just a mindless weapon? Did I have feelings? Or were they just illusions of the way I wish to be?

            I sighed. Would there ever be anyone to talk to? Would I live my life away from companionship, from society, from compassion? Must I be doomed by an empty life, in the midst of death? I didn't know what the feelings I felt were. I seemed angry, sad, jealous, even scared all at the same time. I was overcome by sorrow. The darkness came over me again.

            "Shadow, come, you must begin your training. You are not yet strong enough."

            Blast. If but I had been stronger, I would have killed him on the spot. But now I must go through training. I sighed again.

            "Then it appears I have no choice but to follow you," I said.

            With a heavy heart, I went with Robotnik, again enshrouded by darkness.


End file.
